


Party or orgy

by Prettybiatch



Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettybiatch/pseuds/Prettybiatch
Summary: Bodhi's party turns into an orgy and Y/N's really feeling herself.
Relationships: Johnny Utah/Reader, Tyler Endicott/Johnny Utah
Kudos: 4





	Party or orgy

You weren't much of a surfer, but you enjoyed hanging at the beach. A few days later you found yourself in a friends with benefits type of relationship with Roach. He introduced you to the gang. The only female of the group was Tyler and you could tell, she didn't like you, although she acted nice, but a certain stone, cold vibe was present in her eyes. One day, they were hanging at the bar and you decided to tease them, in your shorts and revealing crop top. You went over, wiggling your tight ass, as all the guys were staring, whispering, chuckling. They were making pervy comments about you, as Tyler chuckled. She really was a guys' girl, unlike you.  
Roach told them.  
\- I'm gonna tap that ass tonight!  
\- Yeah, right! - said one of them.  
\- She's my whore right now, you know!  
\- Guys, she doesn't care. She just wants to ride a long, thick wiener! - said Tyler giggling.  
You didn't pay attention. As you walked over one of them slapped your ass and they kept making comments.  
\- Spread it, hoe! - and such things. That night there was a party at Bodhi's house. You were wearing nothing but a skimpy thong and a see through crop top with nothing underneath. Their jaw dropped. Guys were drooling, even Tyler couldn't take her eyes off you.  
\- Well, your outfit leaves nothing to the fantasy.  
\- That's the point, honey!  
\- Bring it on, bitch!  
You walked over to Bodhi who looked fine as hell. He ran his eyes up and down your body. Suddenly you had an idea and got rid of your thong and top. You were standing in front of them naked. Your whole body was exposed. Tyler palmed her face in embarrasment, and the guys were catcalling like crazy. You went to the couch and spread your legs for them.  
\- Who wants to come first?  
Roach jumped right there, as he started going down on you. Others were exclaiming as he kissed down your body. When he was eating you out, all other guys stripped naked, stroking their lengths at the sight of your orgasm. Roach then started fucking your wet pussy, he threw his head back stretching your tight walls. Tyler felt totally uncomfortable. When Roach was done, it was Bodhi's turn. You even sucked him off, while jerking off two other dudes. Bodhi was done, but you kept giving the other guys a handjob, when a hot stranger walked in. A tall, dark, handsome man. He was talking to a nervous, upset Tyler, at the same time, he couldn't take his beautiful dark eyes off you and your hot, naked glistening, cum covered body as your hands were moving up and down their lengths.  
He smiled, and you smiled back at him. When you were done, you walked over to him, since he finished talking to Tyler.  
\- Hello stranger!  
\- Hey hot stuff! - he said - you sure know how to make them moan!  
\- Wanna check it out?  
\- Sure! And my name's Johnny Utah!  
\- I'm Y/N!  
You went up to a room, he kissed you deeply, and laid you on the bed. He kissed down your body, fingering your pussy. You spread your legs for him, wrapping them around his waist. His huge palms were kneading your breasts. Your folds were wet, as he slowly slid his cock inside. He felt big, and you moaned as he fastened his pace.  
\- Fuck, babe, you're tight!  
His thrusts became sloppy, and you took a little break. He flipped you on your stomach, slapped your ass, spreading your cheeks and streched your asshole with his length.  
\- Your asshole is even tighter!  
You chuckled and moaned at the same time.  
\- Babe! - you told him.  
\- Yes?  
\- I wanna ride you so bad!  
\- do it!  
He laid down and you started riding his pole, like crazy. You fastened your pace.  
\- Y/N, you're so good! - he said panting.  
You moaned as an answer. You were pretty close, soon you came onto his dick and he released his thick load inside you.  
\- This was awesome! - he stated. Suddenly he groaned as you went down on him and got his cock in your mouth, sucking on it. He bucked his hips with pleasure. Sex with him felt like a hot, exotic experience. He truly was the best you've ever had.  
Especially that night. Although at some point you felt like someone was watching you performing a blowjob on him, but you didn't care. You two were having the time of your lives. When you finished, you both felt refreshed.  
\- You were great, babe! I can't get over how hot you are! - he said  
\- I can tell the same about you! Round 2 tomorrow?  
\- Sure babe! I'll be looking for you!  
You smiled at him and you went back to the party. Roach and Bodhi were high fiveing Johnny, who was already bragging about you.  
\- I can confirm, she's a good fuck! - said Bodhi.  
\- Where's Tyler anyway? - Johnny asked.  
\- She left a few minutes ago. - said Roach. - She was upset!  
Johnny looked anxious, as if he already regretted what you two had done. He went back to you smiling, kissed your cheek and suddenly pinched your right nipple.  
\- Ouch! - you jumped, making your boobs bounce a little bit. - You're crazy? It hurts!  
He stroked it with his thumb.  
\- Don't worry, babe! I'm gonna suck on it, later!


End file.
